callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MK46
The MK46 is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Heroes. It was first revealed in the footage released during Call of Duty XP. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Its first usable appearance is in "Bag and Drag", where it can be found in a GIGN armory, and is also carried by friendly non-playable characters. It also appears with a Foregrip in the mission "Dust to Dust", being used by Yuri, and also by Truck in "Scorched Earth". Multiplayer The MK46 is available in a default class with both a Grip and a Red Dot Sight, but is unlocked for Create-a-Class once level 54 is reached. It is also mounted on the Assault Drone point streak with a unique 50-round belt. It is a relatively versatile machine gun, having moderate to high power, the lowest recoil after the L86 LSW, good range and a high rate of fire (as with several other light machine guns, the MK46 has a faster rate of fire in multiplayer than single-player). The Grip Attachment is very useful on this light machine gun, along with the Red Dot Sight as the iron sights are somewhat obstructive. Sleight of Hand is recommended, as reload time is very long at nearly nine seconds. Quickdraw is another recommended Perk, since the ADS time of the light machine guns is generally the slowest among all other weapons. As either an alternate or an accompaniment, Steady Aim can also be a good choice to help with the bad hip fire spread typically found on light machine guns. Similar to the L86 LSW, the Thermal Scope will drastically reduce the recoil caused by the MK46. Rapid fire brings its rate of fire up so high that in close quarters, it can beat every weapon with the exception of the PM-9 and shotguns. However, it will increase recoil significantly so it should only be used with the Thermal Scope. Due to a recent update, all light machine guns kill in a minimum of three bullets against a normal opponent unless shooting through cover.Therefore, the only negative aspect about using a Silencer with this gun is the opportunity cost of not using another attachment. The MK46 used to be a loadout in Infected, where it had the Kick Proficiency. The first infected in this game mode received a MK46 with Extended Mags. This loadout has since been removed from Public matches. Special Ops The MK46 is available in both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The MK46 is an alternative weapon in the initial area of several Mission Mode missions, and a MK46 is in the underground armory in "Server Crash". Survival Mode The MK46 is available in Survival Mode at level 34 and costs $7000. Due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and high damage, it is a very effective weapon. Sleight of Hand is highly recommended, as with all light machine guns. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK46 MW3.png|The MK46 in first-person view MK46 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights MK46 Reload MW3.png|Reloading MK46 Third Person MW3.png|The MK46 in third-person view Mounted MK46 Assault Drone MW3.jpg|A MK46 mounted on an Assault Drone Enemy Assault Drone MW3.jpg|Third-person view of the MK46 on the Assault Drone Mk.46 Yuri Juggernaut MW3.jpg|A MK46 used by Yuri in a Juggernaut suit in "Dust to Dust" Yuri's MK46 with all attachments.png|Yuri's MK46 with all attachments, in "Dust to Dust"; Notice the missing trigger guard Call of Duty: Heroes The MK46 is used by Yuri in Call of Duty: Heroes. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare A MK46 is seen in a promotional image for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, though the weapon isn't present in-game. Promo 1 MW.jpg|The MK46 on the left Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *At Call of Duty XP, the MK46 used the MG4's HUD icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The weapon's serial number is 82183 and its manufacturer's number is 14920. *During some Special Ops missions, it will come attached with an ACOG Scope with far less zoom than normal being close to, if not identical, to iron sights zoom level. *After the helicopter crashes into the lift in "Dust to Dust", Yuri's MK46 can be seen with every attachment on it. *The MK46 has DO4-180 written on the side, unless golden camouflage is equipped. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Light Machine Guns